


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst and Feels, Anorexia, Blackmail, Gang Rape, Heavy Angst, Hurt Johnny, I'm Sorry Suh Youngho | Johnny, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Minor Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Minor Nakamoto Yuta/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Other, References to Depression, Sad Ending, Sad Johnny, Suh Youngho | Johnny-centric, Unhappy Ending, Whump, faking a smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: He's smiling in the photograph but the memories from that day were far from happy.
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Other(s)





	Untitled

**5:37 PM**

"Johnny-hyung!"Johnny turns around to see Yuta holding his phone and looking in his direction.

"Hyung,smile for the camera!"And Johnny does just that,smiling as the Japanese boy takes a picture of him,Taeyong watching the other two 95-liners in slight amusement.

But Johnny couldn't help but feel fake.Because unbeknownst to the younger two,Johnny's smile that day couldn't have been anymore fake if he tried. 


End file.
